THE ADVENTURES OF FILI AND KILI
by BriannaOakensheild
Summary: This story is about how Fili and Kili joined with their Uncle Thorin Oakensheild on their first jouney
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I could have sworn that uncle Thorin was a mean old man. But now I knew that in order to live in this world, at this time you had to be tough and mean. Though even now I still have a lot of compassion for some things. The few things that I didn't care about were Elves and Orcs. Those damn tree shaggers and those demons could just disappear and I couldn't care less. I felt something throw at me and I looked around ignoring the little pain I felt in the back of my head. Just to see Kili bent over laughing because my reaction had somehow been funny to him.

"Oh you think that's funny know do yak?" I screamed as I chucked the holy shoe back in his face though he ducked out of the way it just skimmed the top of his head. Kili popped back up and ran after his shoe.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy day dreaming and you could get back to work I wouldn't have had to throw my shoe at you." I had totally been staring into space for like two minutes. While I was in the middle of shoveling our barn, mother was mad at us for almost dropping a tree on the house. She was a really scary woman, my mother I'm telling you she had a way of making grown men quake in their boots.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had pushed the tree in the right direction." I countered since it was his job to steer the tree out of the way of the house by pushing it the other way.

"Fine then next time I chop and you steer it oh wise one." Bogger he had a point I hated it when he was right. Especially since he was younger than me.

"Okay but right now we have to focus on shoveling this pig crap. I swear all ol'vicky does is crap." We laughed at my stupid joke. Kili started to whistle the song about the misty mountains and I started to whistle along with him. Before we knew it we were done with the hard and messy part now it was time to move on to the spreading of hay.

"Hey Kili do you think that uncle Thorin will ever let us tag along on a journey? I am so sick and tired of this crap... Literally. I want to do something that a prince is worthy of doing. Like I don't know beheading a couple of filthy Orcs." I asked as I was leaning on my pitch fork.

"I don't know I guess it all depends on if he thinks we are ready to take that on. Then there's convincing mom to let us go." He and I shuttered at how well that conversation would go down. Even the thought of asking her to go for a walk in the woods was a hassle.

"The only reason she won't let us go anywhere or do anything is because, one she thinks that we couldn't handle it but she also doesn't know that uncle Thorin has been giving us fighting lessons for the past eight years whenever he can come and visit. Then two she is scared that we will face a dragon which i don't think we would ever have to unless we were to help take back Erabor." Oh Erabor how I would have loved to see what it was like to live there. All I had to go by were stories from Dwalin and Thorin.

"I think that we are totally ready to take on a dragon. DOWN WITH SMAUG!" Kili screamed it to the mountains. Then we heard hoof steps coming towards our house. We rushed to get done to see who was here, hoping it was uncle Thorin coming to fulfill our dreams. Running out of the barn like a stampede only to run into our uncle. And by run into I mean we literally slammed into him.

"For the love of Mahla what are you to doing?" Thorin scolded us as he got up from the ground patting himself off.

"We were just running to see who was her and hoping it was you..."

"You see Uncle we need to talk to you about taking us on an adventure...

"Yeah we are so sick of just staying here while you get to have all the fun slaughtering Orcs and traveling all of middle earth." Kili and I rambled on pleading with him to take us with him.

"You think you are ready to face and Orc do you?" We nodded anxiously.

"Well if you can beat me in a sword fight i will try my best to convince your mother that you are ready to join me on a quest." Thorin then went to go get a spare sword that he always carried on him for me.

"Uncle Thorin what about me?" Asked Kili sounding sad and disappointed.

"You will be next I will text you both." He proclaimed and signaled for our fight to start. As his blade hit mine I had to come up with a quick strategy to win. With every swing I could feel my blood pumping trying to stay alive and in the fight. I heard Kili cheering me on but I knew that I had to ignore him and focus on the task at hand. I remembered uncle saying something about everyone has a weakness it was just all about finding it. So I side kicked him behind the knee and pressed my sword to his throat pretending to kill him. Uncle hand no idea that was coming so I was lucky to have caught him off guard. He got up and patted the dust off him once more like he had done before when Kili and I ran him down.

"Very good Fili it was good thinking going behind the knee of someone who is attacking you. As you see they go down like a sack of potatoes." He had actually complemented me Uncle Thorin must be in a really good mood today. "Now it's your turn Kili." Uncle said and Kili jumped up with excitement.

"Let me go get my bow." He said then ran off to the barn so fast. I didn't know that his short legs could move that fast.

"Uh Uncle how is he going to use his bow on you?" I asked confused.

"He could shoot a target." He shrugged then Kili was back.

"Okay what do I shoot?" Asked Kili sounding a bit winded. Uncle then looked around.

"Do you seed that mushroom on that tree over there?" Kili nodded and drew an arrow and put it on the string getting ready to shoot. I then realized I was in the way of his target all to soon. Kili let go of the string and the arrow followed I dropped to the ground as the arrow skimmed past me just missing me. I got up and looked to see that he hit the mushroom then I turned my attention to my brother who was dancing with excitement. I got up and sprinted towards him tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You almost shoot me you bloody idiot." As I playfully hit his arm. Then the real fight began we were rolling over each other trying to get an advantage over the other. With all the rolling and hitting we didn't hear Uncle Thorin yelling. We were heading for the hill. Kili must not have heard him at all and with one final push we were off down the hill. Tumble after tumble and finally we were at the bottom. I tried to get up but sooner fell to the ground with dizziness.

"Get up you idiotic fools." I rolled over to see Uncle standing at the top of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kili POV)**

Sitting up at the bottom of the hill was not fun all I could see was triple everything. I stayed down waiting to get my orientation back. Looking over to Fili I could tell he was trying to do the same.

"FILI, KILI!" Mother yelled from the house. I knew she had just seen what happened and we were probably in trouble again as usual. I could see Fili slowly and wobbly get up I laughed because he looked drunk off his ass. After looking over and seeing me laughing I guess he decided it wasn't funny so he kicked me. I got up so quick and shoved him down as I ran to the house. Our house was a normal cottage in a valley in the blue mountains.

"I'm going to get you for that little brother!" screamed Fili who was hot on my tail.

"Only if you can catch me shorty!" I yelled in return. Fili was always jealous that I was taller than him by about an inch, but Fili had a full beard when I can't grow one yet. Reaching the house I swung open the door and slammed it shut hoping to give me a moment to catch my breath before I had a fist fight to win. Still breathing heavy I saw the light come in from the opening door. Bracing myself for some kind of impact but it never came. I looked up to se Fili just standing there a smug smirk on his reddened face.

"What did you do?" that was the number one question in my head right at this moment because I knew that smirk it was the smirk of the devil. Fili just laughed and walked past me. I'm really worried now. "Fili!" I screamed trying to get some kind of response my efforts were in vain, I got nothing but that stupid smirk. Following Fili into the living room to find Uncle Thorin and mother sitting down looking serious and sort of grim but then again they always looked that way.

"I was talking to your mother about our little bargain."

"And?" Fili and I asked at the same time.

"I really don't like the idea but you seem pretty capable of taking care of yourselves and each other. My decision is to let you go on this small quest to Bree with your uncle." Fili and I looked at each other in shock then we grabbed each other and danced around happily. "But you have to listen to everything your uncle says. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum." We said as we saluted her. And ran off to pack our things.

"Do you think we will go into battle on the way?" I asked Fili feeling rather brave.

"Most likely, there's always some dopey Orc who thinks he stands a chance against the iron of a Dwarf. Well them and Elves are always looking to kill of a dwarf." This was true I have heard all the stories about the great wars that were fought against the Orcs and Elves. When we were all done packing everything we could carry on our backs we headed out to meat Uncle Thorin.

"What's with the rush wouldn't you boys like to have one final home cooked meal?" Uncle asked as we made our way back into the living room. "On the road you will have to learn to live in rations and grit." I then looked to my brother who was debating it.

"We shall stay for one last meal only to fill ourselves for the journey." I said finally after a few minutes of thinking about it. Fili looked at me and I shrugged. We set our bags down and sat in our chairs in the living room opposite of our mother and uncle.

"Well I should get to making dinner then." Mom said as she popped up out of her seat and left for the kitchen.

"So uncle why exactly are we going to Bree?" Fili asked

"We are going to meet with a wizard named Gandolf the grey." He sighed. I could tell that Uncle didn't like this certain wizard.

"Are we going to kill a wizard?" I asked eagerly.

"No Kili I am simply going to discuss something with him. Anyway do you know how hard it would be to kill a wizard not only do they have magic but they have years of combat skills on you and I." damn he sounded annoyed at me. Why didn't he like me as much as he liked Fili? Maybe it was because Fili is the heir to his thrown.


End file.
